Endloesung
by WASABAH
Summary: Ranmas final solution


„Endlösung" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction   
  
von WASABAH!!!   
  
  
Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind   
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei   
Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben.  
  
„Gesagtes"   
*Gedanken*   
[Panda-Schilder]  
(Aktionen)  
-Geräusche-   
‚Betonte Worte'  
  
  
So, bin nach einer weiteren Woche wieder da. Ich war beim Sommerbiathlon-Deutschland-Cup und bin fünfter geworden, wen es interessiert. :D  
In der computerlosen Zeit sind mir viele neue Ideen eingefallen, die ich auch alle noch verwirklichen werde. Unter anderem sind auch einige größere Projekte dabei. Aber zuerst werde ich noch das letzte Kapitel von Doppelleben schreiben.  
Aber hier ist jetzt erst einmal eines der kleineren Projekte, dass ich schon verwirklicht habe.  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich bin am Ende meines Durchhaltevermögens. Lange, viel zu lange, habe ich all die Demütigungen ertragen. Ich habe immer nur das getan, was sie wollten, meine Gedanken und Wünsche sind ihnen völlig egal.  
Trotz all der Leute, die mich umgeben, bin ich allein. Nur eine Person versteht mich. Sie gibt es zwar nicht zu, aber ich weiß es. Ich weiß auch, dass sie mich liebt, genauso wie ich sie liebe.  
Trotzdem streiten wir uns Tag für Tag. Das ist meine Schuld. Denn mit meinem vorlauten Mundwerk reize ich sie immer wieder bis zur Weißglut.  
Aber in Wirklichkeit habe ich kein vorlautes Mundwerk. Viele Leute denken, dass ich nur so frech bin, weil ich nicht anders kann oder weil ich zu schüchtern bin.  
Aber das stimmt nicht. Es ist alles nur Fassade, andere würden dazu vielleicht Tarnung sagen. Ich könnte jederzeit zu ihr gehen und ihr meine Gefühle gestehen. Andererseits kann ich es auch wieder nicht. Denn meine Fassade erhalte ich nur wegen all denen aufrecht, die mir das Leben zur Hölle machen und erst recht noch mehr zur Hölle machen würden, wenn ich ihr meine Liebe gestehen würde. Daher ist es eigentlich gar nicht meine Schuld, dass wir uns immer streiten, sondern die Schuld von denen, die mir mein Leben zur Hölle machen.  
Wegen ihnen gestehe ich Akane meine Gefühle nicht. Soun und mein Vater nerven mich tagtäglich mit der Vereinigung der Kampfschulen, aber ich will nicht auf Zwang mit ihr zusammenkommen.   
Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass sie denken, ich würde Akane ihretwegen heiraten, oder dass sie die Heirat für ihren Verdienst halten.  
Dann wäre da noch Shampoo. Sie ist ebenfalls Schuld an meiner Fassade. Sie versteht einfach nicht, dass ich sie nicht liebe. Ich hasse sie dafür, dass sie immer wieder völlig selbstverständlich so tut, als würde ich sie lieben und Akane so noch mehr Schmerz beifügt.  
Trotzdem bringe ich es irgendwie nicht übers Herz, sie völlig allein dastehen zu lassen, indem ich mich Akane zuwende.  
Ein weiterer Mitschuldiger ist Ryoga. Er liebt Akane und weiß, dass sie mich liebt. Daher hasst er mich. Trotzdem redet er sich ein, dass sie niemals mit einem Typen wie mir gehen würde. Auch bei ihm bringe ich es nicht übers Herz, ihn zu enttäuschen. Denn ich bin kein gefühlskalter Egoist, nur meine Fassade wirkt so.  
Das waren nur einige von vielen Gründen, warum ich mich so rau benehme. Mein Leben ist ein einziges Chaos.   
Lange Zeit habe ich dieses Chaos jetzt hingenommen. Aber kein Mensch kann so etwas ewig aushalten. Damit muss jetzt Schluss sein. Und damit wird Schluss sein.  
Ich starre die Desert Eagle in meinem Schoss an. Ich habe die feige Methode gewählt.   
Die Endlösung.   
Meine Endlösung.  
Die Lösung, die sonst nur Wahnsinnige oder Geisteskranke wählen.   
Vielleicht bin ich das ja.   
Das zeigt wie sehr ich am Ende bin.  
Ich könnte mich mit Akane auf und davon machen, aber dass würde sie nicht wollen.  
Langsam schiebe ich das Magazin in die Waffe, bis es einrastet. Mit einem lauten Klack entsichere ich die Desert Eagle.  
Aber ich werde nicht einfach Selbstmord begehen. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich überhaupt Selbstmord begehen werde.  
Ich stehe auf. Mit der Desert Eagle in der Hand trete ich hinaus auf den Flur. Mechanisch steige ich die Treppe hinunter. Das Haus ist ruhig, genauso ruhig, wie ich es seltsamerweise bin.  
Ich bin mit Akane und meinem Vater allein zuhause. Mein Blick gleitet zur Uhr an der Wand. Shampoo wird in fünf Minuten kommen.   
Mehr als genug Zeit.  
Ich rufe nach meinem Vater. Nach zweimaligem Rufen kommt er genervt murmelnd ins Wohnzimmer. Langsam hebe ich den Arm mit der Waffe und ziele genau zwischen seine Augen.  
Er scheint nicht im Geringsten verängstigt, nur verärgert.   
Wie immer nimmt er mich nicht ernst.  
"Ranma! Ein Martial Artist gibt sich nicht mit Schusswaffen ab, wie oft habe ich dir das früher gepredigt!"  
Das ist zu viel. Ich drücke ab. Die Waffe fliegt mir durch den Rückschlag fast aus der Hand. Ich sehe, wie ein Feuerstoß aus dem Lauf schiesst und die Kugel in den Kopf meines Vaters eindringt. Mit fassungslosem Gesicht fällt er gegen die blutbespritzte Wand und rutscht leblos daran herunter, eine verwischte Blutspur hinter sich herziehend. Der Anblick ist einfach widerlich.   
Ich wende mich ab.  
Ich fühle kein Bedauern aber auch keine Genugtuung.  
In meinen Ohren piept es ein wenig aufgrund des Schussgeräusches.  
Da ertönt hinter mir ein mir nur allzu bekannter Ruf. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm drehe ich mich um. Shampoo springt mit ausgebreiteten Armen und einem Lächeln auf mich zu. Ich zögere nicht lange, sondern drücke ab.  
Einmal, zweimal.  
Sie fällt polternd direkt vor mir zu Boden. Einfach so. Überall klebt Blut. Auch ihren Anblick halte ich kaum aus.  
Da kommt Akane hereingelaufen.  
"Ranma, was war das für-"  
Sie erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung. Ihr Blick fliegt von den Leichen zu der Waffe in meiner noch erhobenen Hand.  
"Was..."  
"Ich habe sie umgebracht. Ich weiß, dass du mich jetzt für verrückt hältst. Vielleicht bin ich das auch. Sie haben mein Leben zerstört. Akane, jetzt ist es zwar zu spät, aber ich möchte es dir trotzdem sagen: Ich liebe dich. Ich weiß, dass du dasselbe für mich empfindest. Bitte hasse mich jetzt nicht. Ich habe gedacht, so meine Probleme lösen zu können. Aber mir ist gerade bewusst geworden, dass mein Leben eine noch größere Katastrophe werden würde, wenn ich jetzt weiterleben würde."  
Akane fängt an zu schluchzen.  
"Oh mein Gott..nein...nimm mich mit..."  
"Nein. Du wirst darüber hinwegkommen, dass weiß ich. Denn du bist eine starke Frau. Eine tolle Frau."  
Akane gelingt ein gequältes Lächeln unter ihrem Tränenschleier. Plötzlich rennt sie auf mich zu und wirft sich in meine Arme. Langsam kommen auch mir die Tränen.   
Dann drücke ich sie von mir.  
"Geh jetzt."  
Sie will gerade gehen, als ich sie noch einmal anspreche:  
"Bekomme ich keinen Abschiedskuss?"  
Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huscht über ihre Lippen. Dann wirft sie sich wieder in meine Arme und wir versinken in einem langen, verzweifelten und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Der erste und letzte in meinem Leben. Schließlich drücke ich sie sanft von mir. Durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch sehe ich ihr nach, wie sie an der Tür zögernd stehen bleibt und mich mit ihren tränengeröteten, sanften Augen noch einmal ansieht.   
Dann wendet sie sich ab und verschwindet endgültig durch die Tür.  
Mein Blick weicht nicht von der Tür, als ich die Desert Eagle langsam hebe und gegen meine Schläfe drücke. Es tut gut, den kalten Stahl zu spüren. Er verbannt meine Gedanken.   
Mein Kopf ist völlig frei, nur ein einziges Bild sehe ich vor mir:  
Akanes lächelndes Gesicht.  
  
Dann drücke ich, Ranma Saotome, ab.   
  
  
  
########ENDE######## 


End file.
